Athena, Silver, and Freeman's RP/FF - Ch. 7
This is where we can write our fanfiction in sequence order. We have each of our characters tell some part of the story from their view. Provided we keep the content within a PG-PG13 setting. To Other Writers: 'Don't hold back from editing each other's parts, but only for ''grammar ''and such. Feel free to remove any edit that has been made to your section, and your section only. '''Other Users: '''Please refrain from adding your own characters. If you would like to write with us, please leave a message here: [http://couples-of-olympus.wikia.com/wiki/User:Silverwind_of_MountainClan '~Silverwind~ ]You miss100% of the shots you don't take. I will talk with the other admins until we come to a final decision. Any edits made other than myself, Freeman23 or Athenaiswise will be reverted. Derrick Dredd What was going on? I wondered. The guy who I had been attacking had turned into a banana split, and then splat, where my friends had once stood, were now gingerbread men with red icing. I heard my stomach growling as I couldn't stop myself. I had to eat the gingerbread men. No, wait, if where they once stood had been my friends then these gingerbread men'' were ''my friends. But they looked so good, just the way Kim's stepmother prepares them. Maybe if I just ate one it wouldn't hurt. I licked my chops thinking about which one to devour first, but as I did so, all of the sudden one of them moved, then they all moved. They were running away! Well I couldn't let good food run out on me, so I took off after the ginger bread man, singling the one with three gumdrop buttons out. Outside of Derrick's POV "Kim, you weren't on this quest, and why on earth are you in a bathing suit?" asked Kiara. "Long and crazy story." Kim replied. "Who was the demigod with red hair that Derrick was fighting with?" she added. "R. J. Talon." Kiara said. She was debating whether or not she should tell her friend what her half-brother had told her. "He kidnapped us and took us here, Derrick here is the one who..." She trailed off. "Guys," Max started. "Derrick's acting weird." "Well, of course he is, he's a monster, they all act weird." Kiara muttered. "Hey that's not fair, Derrick's different... not weird. He-" Kim was cut off when Max grabbed both of the girls as Derrick took a step toward them. Derrick licked his chops, his snake-like tongue flickering in and out of his mouth. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kiara and Kim whispered at the same time. "Yup." Max nodded. "Run!" he shouted, and they sprinted off, Derrick chasing them. Kiara Harrison To be honest getting chased by a monster was becoming the highlight of my day. "So what the heck do we do,Kim" Max yelled " I suggest we pull out or weapons" I yelled looking back to see Derrick now within stricking distance. "No we cant put him in Tartarus" She yelled " Thats were he belongs, Kim" I yelled over the growling of Derrick who was gaining on us way to fast "Pick up the pace you guys" Max yelled as Derrick swiped a claw at me and Kim barely missing. "Okay so here is the plan" Kim said " One of us...me has to calm him down then he will be regular old Derrick again" "Are you crazy you cant do that he'll kill you" I lectured and started tearing up because I knew there was no changing her mind this was her duty this was the way the fates intened her to die. " You guys keep going" She said as if nothing had ever come out of my mouth about dying. "Okay" Max said " Just catch up to us when you get Derrick under control" We all knew there was no way she could do that if she were dead and even if she did under some miracle survive this a person as tender hearted as herself didnt need to be out in the woods by herself. Then she did the most suicidle thing ever she jumped in front of Derrick and me and Max just kept running like cowards. Bryan Deras When one sees a monster they usally dont jump in front of it and tell their friends to keep going but thats exactly what the girl in a swimsuit did. " What the hades are you doing!" I yelled jumping down from my perch in the nearby tree " It's me Derrick please dont eat me just listen" She said ignoring me "I dont listen to gingerbread men" The monster said licking his chops " The monster has a name?" I wondered aloud " Derrick it's me Kim you know from camp half blood" She started crying "I dont go to camps for half bloods i eat half bloods" He growled back " Yo bud back off." I yelled jumping in front of the girl " Well I'm so glad you could join us for dinner" He roared and lunged at me Naturally I used my powers from my father freeze and attack. I froze him in mid jump then put him safely on the ground i tied him to a tree then unfroze him. He growled and lashed but he couldnt escape my magic bonds. After about ten minutes he finally seemed to calm down. "Oh my gods. Did i just try to eat you" He asked the girl " And where are Kiara and Max" "Hello still here" I yelled getting both thier attention. "Who is this" the monster asked the girl "I honestly have no idea but he saved me from well... you" She swallowed hard like it was difficult to say the last word. "Still no answer" I was actually kind of ticked. Mind you it was not because he was stealing my woman(dummbies) but because this guy was just about to have double the demigod on his platter, and now him and this girl were acting lik it was nothing. "Sorry" the girl apoligized "I'm Derrick" said the monster "I'm Kim"replied the girl "Well nice to met you both. I'm Bryan son of Kronos" I replied "You mean the titan" they both said at once " Yep now lets go find these Max and Kiara characters shall we" I said snapping my fingers to let Derrick go then taking off. Alexander Scalar Driving into Vegas was interesting. Having ditched the sports car, and swiped a semi truck where i bought some furniture for the gang to hang out in in the back, we were able to enter vegas monster free. The lotus casino i decided would be where we would stay. having to drag my friends away from the main entrance i pulled them toward a lesser known side entrance. Entering the side entrance which is an elevator where time is equal to that of the mortal world as is the loss of the feeling in the lotus casino of never wanting to leave not existing, i was able to lead the gang up to my suite which is a massive penthouse that i unbeknowst to them have been living in since 2000BC. I told them to get some shut eye then in the morning they can have fun in the place monster free before we have to leave to search for this other character. As they moved into their bedrooms i decided to got set the magic alarm. When tommorow came for us we could spend days doing everything while in the mortal world only a few hours would trickle by. As i entered my own suite i grabbed at some of the posters on my bedroom wall and stuffed them in the trash. There are just some things you don't want your girlfriend to see. Jack Will That night was diffrent than all the others of my demigod life. I for once had no dreams at all. So when I woke up for no reason I walked to the bathroom and sort of cleaned up as much as I could without the others waking up. As I was walking past June's room I had an urge to knock so I did. "Who is it" She asked a little to loud "Quite" I replied " It's Jack. May I come in?" "Sure" She said "Any dreams?" I wondered "Nope. You?" She asked "Nope" I replied "Must be the magic of the casino" She said "Yeah must be" I said " What are you going to do in the morning?" " Probably the build your own city thing that Annabeth did" She replied "Do you want to be an architect like her" I asked "Nope I want to be an archeoligist" She replied smiling with pleasure "Like a person who goes around finding lost artifacts and stuff" I asked suprised "Yep" She replied yawning " Well I should probably let you get some rest we have a big day in the morning" I replied "Good night" she said yawning again " Night" I said turning off the light as I left the room. Then I heard ripping of paper coming from Alex's room so I went to see what he was up to. I had a strange sense I was being followed though. June Eborney After Jack left my room I really didnt go to sleep I followed him tworads Alex's room. He walked in like it was nothing. When he had closed the door behind him I walked up and put my ear to the door. Yes I know it was wrong to easedrop on thier bro conversation but I was curious what they talked about without me and Evertt present. The first thing I heard was laughing. Then a exsaperated sigh. "Is that seriously a Maraland Minrow poster dude." Jack asked "Give me a break this was all before I meet Evertt and actually had a chance with a beautiful girl" Alex replied "That's actually really sweet." Jack said his voice cracking(was he crying)"I just wish I could be like you with-" "Hold up." Alex paused"Do you feel like were being watched?" "Now that you mention it ,yeah kind of."Jack replied Just then the door flew open and I was caught by Alex who probably saved me from getting a minor concussion (at the speed I was falling it was possible). He carried/dragged me over to the bed and sat me down. "Well. What do we have here?" He asked "A not so talented easedroper" I replied they both laughed at this. "Just promise never again"Jack insisted "Yeah okay I promise" I lied "Now go to bed we have a big day of goofing off tomorrow"Alex said pushing me tworads the door Jack following. "Tomorrow?" I asked jokingly "Nah"Alex said with a wink "I'm good" Jack replied As I was walking away I could hear them wispering to each other. "That was way to close" Jack exclaimed "You have to be more careful if you dont want her to know" Alex told him "I know but shes just so nosy" He was interupted by me "I heard that" I said as Evertt came out of her room yawning "My point made" Jack said "How come no one told me we were having a party?" Evertt asked We all shared a laugh. "Okay seriously guys we need to get some rest" Alex said "Yeah we aren't going to get much so lets enjoy it while we can." Evertt agreed Then we said our good nights(Alex even got a peck on the check from Evertt.Go Alex) then we parted ways. Kim Chasing down our friends was not an easy task, i had to coax both of them out to get them to understand derrick is fine now. But since we were able to get on the move toward LA again I have noticed that they now seem uncomfortable with Derrick near. Bryan has been a great bit of help. We had aquired a small van to travel the road in and now we were heading toward Denver before we had to cross the moutains. The entire way Bryan was riding his motor cycle to scout ahead so we could avoid monsters and their hideouts. But before going through the moutains we decided to stop off in a small town in the moutains before entering the real rockies.Leadville. It would be here that we would finally stop in a clothing store to pick up second options for my current wear. A swim suit in moutanious region does not come in handy. Derrick though during the journey seemed alot quieter and i was begining to wonder what was wrong with him. Make sure to check out our other chapters. Here are the links for the next chapter and the previous one. Category:Athenaiswise Category:Freeman23 Category:Silverwind of MountainClan Category:Collaboration Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction